


Hybristophilia

by TheZubat



Category: Creepy Pasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZubat/pseuds/TheZubat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hybristophilia "is a paraphilia of the predatory type in which sexual arousal, facilitation, and attainment of orgasm are responsive to and contingent upon being with a partner known to have committed an outrage, cheating, lying, known infidelities or crime, such as rape, murder, or armed robbery." The term is derived from the Greek word ὑβρίζειν hubrizein, meaning "to commit an outrage against someone" (ultimately derived from ὕβρις hubris "hubris"), and philo, meaning "having a strong affinity/preference for". In popular culture, this phenomenon is also known as "Bonnie and Clyde Syndrome".</p><p>Many high-profile criminals, particularly those who have committed atrocious crimes, receive "fan mail" in prison which is sometimes amorous or sexual, presumably as a result of this phenomenon. In some cases, admirers of these criminals have gone on to marry the object of their affections in prison.</p><p>Hybristophilia is accepted as potentially lethal, among other such paraphilias including, but not being limited to, asphyxiophilia, autassassinophilia, biastophilia, and chremastistophilia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends With a Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this story itself will be in Jeff's POV as much as possible

The first time I met her, it was weird; She slept in a bunk bed with no other person in the room -which was a disaster- and she didn't do anything but glare at me when I woke her up. Well, no, at first all she did was glare.

"Heheh, Go. To. Sleep!" I'd just woken this woman up and went to stab her BUT SHE KICKED MY FACE!  
Seriously! She just reeled her leg back and kicked me square in the face, the comforter she had on did little the blunt the blow and I ended up loosing my balance and landed on the floor holding my bleeding nose ~~Or what was left of it after the fire any way~~ and cursing up a storm angrier than i'd ever been.  
"I was trying to fuck face."  
That's what she said. That and then corrected her blankets, rolled over, and tried to go back to sleep.  
THE ARROGANCE! DIDN'T SHE KNOW WHO I WAS!? WASN'T SHE SCARED OF HOW I LOOKED!? DIDN'T SHE SEE ME TRY TO KILL HER!?  
I growled at her and went to punch her, which I did, but the fact that she didn't move for way to long started to unnerve me. Killing people wasn't exhilarating if they weren't scared, didn't run, or even worse; DIDN'T GIVE A FUCK!  
When she did turn towards me I felt fear like I hadn't for years and physically flinched away from her hard, tired, glare.  
"Jeff," She knew me, "Go to some other house, or i'll fucking kill you. I'm to tired for this bull shit."  
THAT. That was the first time I met my best friend.

Three years later and i'm in her room again- Every 3rd friday of the month. She wont let me come over when her sisters are home. I'd seen the one who sleeps in the bunk over top of her slightly once, but I got a black eye for that and we each got a couple cuts on each other. She picked up a habit of keeping at least one pocket knife on her at all times since I started hanging out with her. I could only come over every 3rd friday because it was the day her little sisters left to go see their dad -which was different than hers- and she stayed home to watch the house. On weekends she would come with me though.

"Hey, Jeff" I looked over at her as she swang, "I forgot. How old are you?"  
Her memory wasn't all that good, never was apparently. We always came out to this park though, she would sneak out her bed room window and we would come here since it was just down the street and she had some obsession with swings.  
"Almost 26 now." I grinned. She seemed to nod slightly but with her [length] [color] hair in her face, it was a little hard to catch, but the way the moon shined off it gave it away. She wizzed past me and stalled in the air again before falling back to earth and up backwards again.  
"When's your birthday?"  
"Why are you so curious?"  
She just shrugged. She would get into a random spurt of curiosity sometimes; it was just a quirk I guess.  
"The guys were asking about you..." I continued,earning a curious glance from her but otherwise she stayed silent, I guess waiting for me to continue,  
"Jack-"  
"Which one?" She interrupted.  
"Eyeless. He wanted to know if you were coming over again."  
She gave me another glance, still curious but a bit skeptical and came to a stop,  
"Why wouldn't I"  
I shrugged,  
"I dunno? Maybe you made some normal friends?"  
She looked me over for a minute before smirking slightly,  
"What, is he scared I wont cook for him?" She chuckled slightly before starting to swing again. I grinned a bit; she was probably right. Eyeless Jack had the most disgusting eating habits i'd ever seen,but he would eat cooked food if [Name] made it. For some reason, she didn't mind the smell of other humans being burned.  
"I wonder if he would try deer." She questioned, I could tell it wasn't aimed at me by the tone though.  
"He doesn't like animal meat, you know that."  
"Yeah, but I like it, and I can make food for every one instead of just him if he gets one for me."  
She jumped off the swing when it was it's highest point forward, landing on both feet before stumbling and falling on her butt with a soft thud into the wooden chips of the play ground.  
She laid back and stared at me,  
"Do you like deer?"  
I shrugged again, I just simply hadn't ever had it before to be honest.

Her phone buzzed and started playing the beginning strums of In The Middle, signaling it was time for her to get back to her house. We both frowned at each other for a minute until it stopped. It never got to the words of the song before another song started playing. I rolled my eyes and sucked my teeth as Sticks and Stones started playing. BEN had picked it for his ringtone.

She pulled the device from her pocket and swiped the screen to turn it on,  
"BEN?" Why did she even ask? She knew who it was.  
"Yeah. Of course!.....Oh, uh, yeah, he's here." He held out the phone to me but I kind of just stared in a slight shock for a moment before grabbing it and bringing it to my ear.  
"Fuck do you want Glitch?"  
"Nice to hear from you too paper face." Our usual greeting,  
"So, She said she was coming over, but there's a problem."  
I growled a bit in worry,  
"And that would be?"  
"Slender found out."  
"WHAT!?" I instantly jumpped to my feet and looked around. We were in the woods partially already, this wasn't good at all.  
"HOW!?"  
"Be quite!" BEN hissed, his voice glitching, "Just take her home and come back; i'm going to lurk in her laptop to make sure she's safe till she comes over."  
"BEN... Why would we take her there if he knows?" I whisper yelled.

a short -by our standards- argument later and I was helping [Name] back up onto her roof so she could get back in bed. BEN didn't tell her about Slender and neither did I. There wasn't a reason to tell her yet...


	2. decisions have been made. Theres no going back.

Usually, I'd loiter around her house until nearly dawn and people would start leaving for work, but this was urgent. No one at the house had an issue with [Name] but Slender sure as hell would. He'd kill us all probably. My breath heaved as I skirted trees left and right through the woods. He couldn't find me, not now. He couldn't know where i'd been. In the back of my panicking mind, I realized that I couldn't remember the last time I was this scared.

I needed this one to live. I _needed_ a friend who didn't argue and try to kill me. Well, I mean, she did every once in a while, but not for sport. It was always because of something i'd done. When I stepped out of line. Not just because she could.

BEN would keep her safe until I could figure out what to do. I knew he would, but he really wasn't much against Slender, not with his static. BEN, being a glitch, couldn't handle it and was probably half the reason he implanted himself in [Name]'s laptop for the time being. Him being gone wasn't as noticed as it would be if I or EJ were gone for more than a night.

Oh this was all kinds of fucked!

 

I barreled into the house, nearly toppling over as the toe of my shoe scrapped the door ledge, and ran into the living room to see Laughing Jack looking more timid than usual.  
_'Fuck!_ I mentally cursed, the only reason he'd even be like that was if Slender was home and angry or if Zalgo were here. He gave me a look and I knew he knew what I was thinking. He wouldn't nod, that would be to suspicious, but I got the message. I was fucked.

Slowly and as quietly as I could manage, I made my way to my room. I fully expected Slender Man to be in there waiting for me, but he wasn't. I heaved a sigh of relief at the fact. I nearly jumped out of my skin when my cellphone went off. For one, I wasn't supposed to have it, and for another, I'd left the volume on -by accident- since [Name] and I were listening to music in the park.

_B3N: ????_

_Me: What? Is she ok?_  
I hurried to shut the volume down  
_B3N: Yeah, but r u?_

__Me: Since when do you care?_ _

__B3N: I don't. [Name] does though._ _

__B3N: She knows something's up. I thought I'd tell u is all._ _

I didn't reply after that and BEN deleted the conversation. I would have if he hadn't, but I think he just wanted to be extra sure. [Name] had always gotten along with every one here, well, mostly. The Proxies and Rake were the acceptions.

So many things were going through my head, and I hoped to what ever holy being that hadn't forsaken me, that Slender wasn't reading my mind. He had to consciously think to do it, so it wasn't something that just _was_ , not always. I finally settled on the fact that this mansion had been instated for too long.

I steeled in that conclusion and texted BEN just that.

 

"Is that so?"  
My breath crawled to a halt at the sound of the voice behind me. There was no mistaking the deep tone for any one else than Tim. Masky.  
"Slender wont have it you know. There isn't any escaping him."

I snarled and slung a fist at the man on my dresser. He wasn't fast enough to catch it, and we both knew it, but he was strong and could take a hit.

 

"Where's Slender?" I questioned, leaping back a bit.  
"Not here." Tim stated, grabbing a cigarette pack from his jacket pocket with one hand and pushing his mask up to the top of his head with the other. He grabbed a cigarette and a lighter from the small box before returning it to it's place and lighting up.  
"Or you'd probably be dead."

I snarled at him and looked frantically for Brian. He wasn't glued to Tim, but he was usually found in the vicinity in times like this. Tim knew what I was looking for, it wasn't terribly hard to guess really.  
"Hoodys looking for her."


	3. Run.

BEN paced anxiously on [y/n]’s start bar as she scrolled the internet lazily unaware of the full severity of her situation. He watched her bored expression, knowing she was waiting for her grandmother to go back to sleep before she spoke to him again; she’d even come in and commented on how ‘those shimijis are nothing but a virus!’, which in this case wasn’t wrong.

The creek of the bed and subsequent snoring shortly after alerted them that it was safe to whisper again. [y/n] shifted back away from the desk, allowing me space to escape the monitor and sit in front of her.

“So,” she crossed her arms lazily and leaned back in her chair, “what’d he say? Is everything ok?”

She wasn’t stupid, and he knew that, but it didn’t hurt to try to glaze over the situation until he knew more,  
“Cmon babe, don’t ya trust ol’ BENny?” 

A killer smirk and all the charm he could muster did little to convince [y/n], but she did offer a smile back. An unconvinced smile, but friendly all the same.

A thud and a fallen can on the floor below had them both stopped cold, ice in their veins; BEN knew who it was, inevitably, but he wasn’t quick enough to get out of the screen before [y/n] went to confront ‘who ever’ it was that was clearly breaking into her house, there was a sleeping family to protect after all. They really had to work on her fight or flight.

BEN barreled down the stairs she had been so careful to stay silent on and into the kitchen to stop her but both her, pajama shorts clad and nothing really but a tank top and hoody to protect her, and Hoodie with his blood stained jeans and muddy boots dirtying the floor, had already drawn weapons. The lack of actual emotion on her face always unnerved him in times like these, but he knew that if he stood in front her she’d have nothing but fire in her eyes.

“Get out or die.”  
A promise.

Hoodie actually gave a chuckle and it unnerved BEN enough to grab [y/n]’s hand and bolt. He knew they were only after her, he would follow, her family would be safe if they could get far enough away and take him on that way. He hoped. If not, they were both dead, he knew it.

The front door swung open with a bang, her bare feet sounded odd against the pavement as they ran out it, alerting all the near by dogs to their presence and setting them off.  
Her family would surely wake up to that much racket... hopefully call the cops. They wouldn’t be able to stop Slender or any one else, but it would be a deterrent for at least this night... they’d figure the rest out once they weren’t racing down darkened streets.

Hoody, being a pretty tall guy, wasn’t light -not as heavy footed as Masky due to being skinnier but still left heavy, foreboding, foot steps as he raced after them. BEN was panicking, he could run almost indefinitely, but he knew [y/n] couldn’t. There was no plan, what was e supposed to do!?


End file.
